


Where Your Heart Belongs

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Decisions, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Home, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Movie Night, Next step, Romance, Sex, Snowells, Surprises, day three, snowellsweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: There are many ways to be happy, but none as permanent and fulfilling as the happiness one finds in love.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Where Your Heart Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash. I do own any errors. 
> 
> Snowellsweek2020, day three, established relationship.

For once, this week at the lab hadn't been all that bad. There had been a few incidents throughout the week with your standard bunch of criminals causing havoc throughout the city but only one short lived meta case which wrapped up quickly. It allowed the team some much needed down time and they all took advantage of such rare circumstances. 

For two team members it allowed them the perfect opportunity to spend a rainy weekend at home doing absolutely nothing. 

Today, much the same as yesterday, had been spent lazily in bed, making love slowly and talking about everything and anything. Lunch had been cooked but dinner had been ordered in, indulging in their favourite Chinese takeout. 

Now, with the lights dimmed low, they curl up on the couch to watch an old movie. 

Harry takes the glass Caitlin hands him and moves his legs, giving her enough room in between them to settle back down to lean back against his chest. Resting his hand that holds his glass beside his thigh, the other wraps around her to rest upon her stomach. Where fingertips creep just under the waistband of her jeans, to tease the soft skin there.

Caitlin tilts her head back allowing her to kiss his jaw softly. "Keep those wandering hands to yourself, Dr Wells. This is one of my favourite movies."

Even though he's had her twice today already, Harry takes her teasing as a hidden promise of things to come later. "For now," He remarks back casually, removing his hand away from her jeans to slip under her shirt and settle on her bare stomach, his thumb caressing back and forth absentmindedly above her navel. 

They both fall silent, the only sound is the TV which is showing Meet Me in St Louis, the volume down low just like the lights. The lamp beside the couch dimly lit the room along with the fire which roars in the fireplace. Maybe after the movie ends, he'll have her a third time laid out across the plush rug before the fire. Now there's an idea he doesn't mind waiting to put into action... 

Caitlin sits up to lean over to place her wine glass on the coffee table before peaking into the bag she'd brought in with her and inside she finds two of each of the new cookies from Jitters. She allows a small moan to slip free as she reaches inside to pick one out. "Soooo good," she murmurs happily looking at the cookie and even without looking behind, she just senses Harry is giving her a strange look.

As Caitlin leans back against him, happily chewing her cookie, Harry drops his head into the crook of her neck. "You wound me. I thought I was the only one capable of making you moan like that." His lips trail over her skin, his breath sending a shiver through her as his teeth nips the curve of her neck. 

"You and this cookie--" she pauses for dramatic effect before continuing, "break even." she teases, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. When his teeth gently nip at her shoulder again though a little harder, she gasps. His tongue chases after to sooth over it the abused area. "They were a thank you from Jesse, she knows how much I love Jitters new cookies."

"Yes, I can tell." He mutters gruffly before gently kissing her cheek. Harry rests his head against hers, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "Whatever you helped her with, thank you."

Caitlin shrugs, barely lifting her shoulders as she drags her nails down his forearm to his hand, where she slides her fingers through his. "It was nothing really. Jesse asked for my opinion on Wally's birthday gift when she couldn't decide between two. I'm glad I could help her. The cookies were a thank you, the gift was a huge success."

"Hmmm" Harry hums low in his throat, getting lost in his thoughts as he once more allows himself to think over the one thing that had been plaguing him, a constant in his mind for the last few weeks. For a very long time, he's quiet as he ponders his thoughts and Caitlin returns her attention to watching the movie.

There's such a sense of home about being here like this with her, it feels right, like this is where he's meant to be. 

After what feels like an age, he comes to a decision. 

Harry nods to himself, resolute in his decision when he finally feels settled with his thought process, happy with the decision he's made. Taking a sip of his drink for a little added courage, he again gently presses his lips delicately to her neck. "Caitlin, sweetheart?"

"Yeah?" she replies quietly, squeezing his hand to show she is in fact listening even though her attention never wavers away from the TV.

Harry takes a massive deep breath to steady himself, to calm his nerves. "If I... If I asked you to marry me-- what would you say?" Almost immediately he feels her whole body go tense against him and worry settles into his very being as he wonders if he just made a huge mistake in asking. But then, slowly she begins to relax before twisting to face him.

Her eyes are soft, tender and focused… completely upon him, her hand rests on his chest and Caitlin can easily feel his heart pounding beneath her palm.

" _are_ you asking me to marry you?" She questions him quietly, her teeth worrying her lower lip. 

"Well, that depends." 

"On what?" 

"If you're answer is yes, then of course I'm asking." He tells her seriously, his face a blank mask to hide his rising anxiety. "If your answer is no, then I'm absolutely _not_ asking." 

Caitlin rolls her eyes, offering him an unimpressed glare with very little heat behind it. " _Harry_." 

He sighs heavily. "Okay, fine." He says. "I am. Asking you I mean." Harry nods, feeling much more overwhelmed by nerves than he anticipated. "Yes. I'm asking you if you would become my wife."

"Then yes."

The answer comes almost immediately and it takes a moment to sink fully in. 

"Yes?" Harry repeats stupidly. She said it so simply that he wants to make sure he had heard her right but when Caitlin nods before proceeding to smile brightly back at him, her eyes full with happy tears, he knows.

"Yes." 

On the tail end of her whispered reassurance, leaning in Harry kisses her, his lips insistant on hers yet soft and slow. His tongue moves forward boldly demanding access to her mouth which she happily grants. His one hand slid up her thigh as the other tangles in her hair, changing the angle of the kiss as he plunders her mouth with his tongue. Caitlin's hand grips his shirt like a life preserve over his heart as the other rests at his cheek. A whimper escapes her throat when he bites her lip playfully as the kiss naturally slows down.

Finally the need to breath becomes to much, Caitlin pulls away, her eyes flashing a beautiful mixture of love and desire as they meet his startling bright blue eyes. "I love you," she tells him breathlessly.

Harry smiles back, happiness radiating off every fibre of his being. "I love you too, Caitlin." 

This time when he leans forward to press his mouth back to hers, he settles her against him more securely to stood. The usual route to the bedroom can wait, for now he moves them around the coffee table to spread out across the plush rug, frantic kisses traded the impossibly short journey. There's a moments pause where he rests above her, eyes connected and the full force of their shared love is felt. It ignites the fire within them and hands set to work to remove clothing, to allow them the freedom to make love without restraint. 

A short time later, bodies join as one to settle in for a long night of celebration, as they mark the start of a beautiful and bright future together. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤


End file.
